


Mistletoe

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Scritta per l'Event natalizio del gruppo We are out for promptPrompt di Elisa Story Zabini: James Bond, 00Q, "Pensavo avessi più fantasia, Q."Giornata a tema Vischio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle RANDOM  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> Numero Parole: 864  
> Prompt/Traccia: Vischio

Quando James entrò nel Q branch la vigilia di Natale, trovò tutti i minion impegnati sui loro computer come al solito con una grande differenza. Sembravano tutti evitare la postazione di Q che di solito era super affollata di gente.

Guardando verso l'alto, James comprese perchè e si lasciò sfuggire una risatina sommessa mentre si avvicinava.

Intorno a lui si creò il silenzio quando si avvicinò alla postazione del Quartermaster e si schiarì la voce poggiando sul tavolo davanti a se tutti i gadget con cui era stato mandato in missione, quasi completamente intatti.

Q alzò lo sguardo e li esaminò con sorpresa. "Non ci posso credere! Hai davvero riportato tutto!"

James sorrise e si appoggiò al tavolo, avvicinando il viso a quello del ragazzo.

"Oh! Non credi che io mi meriti una ricompensa per questo?"

Q alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò per un attimo prima di alzare lo sguardo al soffitto dove James sapeva esserci un ramoscello di vischio (il motivo per cui tutti stavano alla larga, non volevano rischiare di perdere il lavoro per aver baciato il capo probabilmente).

"Vischio? Davvero Q? Pensavo avessi più fantasia"

"Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando" sbuffò il ragazzo sistemandosi nervosamente gli occhiali. James sorrise e si avvicinò a lui ancora di più.

"Beh, è tradizione no? Ci dobbiamo baciare sotto il vischio"

Il Quartermaster era rosso come un peperone ma si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

Per tutta risposta, James lo prese per la vita, passò dall'altro lato del tavolo e lo baciò con passione. Le loro lingue si incrociarono in una danza umida e passionale mentre i loro corpi si spingevano l'uno contro l'altro.

Attorno a loro c'era il silenzio fino a che qualcuno non si schiarì la voce e si separarono.

Q aveva i capelli ancora più in disordine del solito e si poteva vedere che non era del tutto indifferente a ciò che era appena accaduto.

I due si voltarono a vedere chi li aveva interrotti e Q divenne ancora più rosso di prima notando che era M. "Vi pregherei di mantenere il decoro in ufficio"

James semplicemente sorrise, fece spallucce, allungò il braccio e prese il ramoscello di vischio dal soffitto per mostrarlo a M.

"Ma signore, è tradizione, non potevo non baciarlo le pare?"

M si limitò a scuotere la testa mentre James Bond lasciava il Q branch con un ultimo occhiolino ad uno scombussolato Quartermaster. Quell'agente gli causerà presto una morte precoce pensò Q prima di dedicarsi a ciò che M era venuto a chiedergli di fare.


End file.
